The present invention relates to a nonwoven fabric of natural and/or synthetic threads with improved hot-press properties.
Nonwoven fabrics of this type are textile products which are finding increasing acceptance in the manufacturing of insert materials as well as in the manufacture of bed linen, curtains, drapes, towels, napkins and the like. In these applications, the nonwoven fabrics are distinguished by their excellent properties with respect to use and cleaning. However, to obtain the necessary cohesion of the fibers in these nonwoven fabrics, the embedment of a bonding agent is required. This impairs the appearance of the materials made therefrom and, particularly, impairs the ability of the materials to be hot-pressed, especially if a soft bonding agent has been used to obtain a textile-like feel.